Basta
by Brooke Silva
Summary: Pansy está cansada de él. Ahora pondrá los puntos sobre las íes.


**¡Hola! Pues aquí dejo colgado algo que hace tiempo que empecé y que acabo de terminar. Últimamente cuando pienso en Slytherin me vienen a la mente estos dos y su momento de ruptura y se me ocurren un millón de posibilidades. Esta es una de ellas. Darle las gracias a Metanfetamina, Gato, Myriam o cómo diablos quieras llamarte por el beteo y por TODO. Dedicárselo a Avare, que no tengo ni idea de si le gustará, pero que aquí queda, por TODO también.**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Jotaká no es de mi propiedad. Una pena.**

* * *

><p>Había meditado sobre ese momento más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Y es que no sabía en qué preciso instante se dio cuenta de que su vida seguía clavada en sus dieciséis años. Joder, y eso que pensar nunca se le había dado bien. Y no, no nos equivoquemos: no es que fuese tonta, es que ni quería ni necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ya que se daba cuenta perfectamente de que lo único que sucedía cuando estaba a su lado era simplemente que no racionalizaba. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?<p>

Conocía perfectamente esa barbilla levantada, esa mueca despectiva, ese ego demasiado hinchado por los galeones que le pesaban en los bolsillos. Pensaba que todo se compraba con dinero. Y en parte no le faltaba razón. Claro que no. También presuponía que ella estaría allí toda la vida. Y podría no haberse equivocado; de no ser porque ella ahora quería más. Mucho más, en realidad.

Lejos de ser la única, Pansy era "la otra". Y daba igual en cuantas ocasiones volviera a estar entre sus piernas. Las demás eran las oficiales. Ella era la de las sombras. La que esperaba un nuevo enfado entre Draco y su nueva conquista. Al principio lo hacía en casa, para que él la encontrase rápido, ansiosa porque se apareciese delante de su puerta, medio borracho, susurrando que eran todas unas zorras que iban a por su dinero y que solo podía confiar en ella. Después de un tiempo aprendió a no quedarse en su mansión. Tardaba en encontrarla en los pubs, o en los restaurantes más caros del mundo. Todavía se acuerda del día que la encontró en París. Por aquel entonces tenía una cita con un francés al que había conocido la semana anterior en una visita al Ministerio que no pudo evitar (puag, burocracia).

No supo nunca quién le dio su ubicación pero Malfoy apareció en el restaurante exigiendo su presencia. Armó tal alboroto que, disculpándose con Pierre, lo sacó de allí. La discusión de esa noche se acercó peligrosamente a las maldiciones y, aún habiéndolo abofeteado un par de veces con todas sus ganas por la vergüenza y la manera de reclamar su tiempo, acabaron follando en el sofá como adolescentes en celo. Y jura por Circe que fue uno de los mejores polvos con él. Y es que nunca hubo medias tintas. En esos momentos lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a fingir que no existía.

Así que allí estaba ella, vestida para matar. "Ante todo elegancia" le había enseñado su madre "para lo que sea". Se sentó a esperar a que apareciese, ya que siempre llegaba tarde; o, como él decía, "nunca llego tarde, si no a la hora que creo oportuna"; porque él era el centro del mundo. Sobre todo después de la guerra: su manera de divertirse se había vuelto más destructiva. Le habían contado por ahí miles de historias de las cuales más de la mitad eran exageración pura. La otra mitad estaba casi segura que, de ser ciertas, daban bastante miedo. Se había vuelto más duro, más inexpresivo y más egocéntrico que nunca. Y eso lo sabía bien. Se concentraron en no sentir. Y la verdad es que todo era mucho más fácil así. La guerra no les sirvió para aprender a amar a los muggles, ni mucho menos. Por mucho que intentasen disimular cuando había gente delante. Lo que nunca había cambiado era la dependencia que ella tenía del rubio, como tampoco lo había hecho la forma en que la buscaba cuando no quería que nadie más le viese fuera de sus cabales.

Malfoy entró, echando un repaso al maître, y mirando el lugar. Calibrando. Siempre adjudicándole valor a las cosas y, aunque no se diera cuenta, la mayoría de las veces ponía el coste de esas cosas en cuanto a lo que los demás las desearan. A Pansy nunca la apreció. Siempre la tuvo, y como nadie más la quería no era importante. A Greengrass le hubiese gustado tirársela porque era la guapa: valía la pena jodérsela, porque todos se la querían llevar al invernadero.

Llegó con paso elegante a la mesa, y se sentó con despreocupación, una actitud que nada tenía que ver con la espontaneidad.

—¿Has escogido ya el vino?

—Buenas noches a ti también. —recibió Pansy—. Y no.

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para pedir el vino. Y, cómo no, por ella. Tenía esa manía. No solían salir a cenar puesto que no eran una pareja al uso, pero de vez en cuando la invitaba a restaurantes que estaban de moda, solo para demostrar que él no necesitaba guardar una ridícula lista de espera. Y escogía por la morena.

Después de un relato detallado mientras cenaban sobre lo estúpido que era su nuevo ayudante (sí, trabajaba; en ocasiones contadas), pasó a comentar las nuevas adquisiciones de su guardarropa. Mientras tanto Pansy lo miraba ausente. Observaba sus ojos grises, su nariz recta, sus labios finos y las pequeñas arrugas que se empezaban a concentrar a su alrededor de tanto fruncir los labios. Su palidez. No era tan bueno. Si se lo repetía muchas veces acabaría creyéndoselo.

—… Y como comprenderás no estoy dispues…

—¿Ibas a decírmelo algún día? —Puso cara de extrañado.

—¿Se puede saber de qué coño hablas?

—De tu compromiso con Astoria.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, cogió la servilleta del regazo y se limpió con una paciencia infinita la comisura de los labios. Acto seguido la posó encima de la mesa y se inclinó hacia Pansy.

—Así que es por eso. —No preguntaba, afirmaba.

—¿Pensabas que lo mejor era que me enterase por las invitaciones de boda? Porque te aseguro, que esa pequeña zorra no dejará pasar la oportunidad de restregármelo por la cara.

—¿De restregarte exactamente qué, Pansy? —Ella puso cara de incredulidad—. ¿En serio quisieras estar en su pellejo? —La chica vació la copa de vino de un trago seco—. Ya me conoces. Mejor que nadie, me atrevería a decir.

Y se volvió a recostar contra el respaldo del sillón, dándose tiempo para sacar un cigarro y ponérselo en los labios. El camarero, siempre atento y solícito, le dio fuego con su varita.

—No pienses ni por un momento que todo seguirá como hasta ahora. De hecho he venido a ponerle fin a esto.

—¿Y se puede saber qué es esto? —Interrogó abriendo los brazos.

—Malfoy, lo sabes muy bien. Lo nuestro. Esta historia retorcida que dura ya mucho más de lo que cualquier mago denominaría sano y normal. Adoras hacerme daño. Y a mí me gustaba más de lo necesario. —Lo que no sabía es que las heridas ya no cicatrizarían—. Estoy cansada de ser lo que quieres que sea.

Él la miró pensativo, como intentando absorber la información que le estaba proporcionando. Algo en ella había cambiado. Ya no era la chica que gritó en el Gran Comedor. Ya no era impulsiva. Aun así, sabía lo que tenía que decir. Siempre lo supo.

—¿Sabes que no tardarás ni un mes en retractarte de lo que estás diciendo?

—Malfoy —era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su apellido, y no se le había escapado el detalle—, no es un juego. No es un capricho. Esto implica a más personas que a ti y a mí. Lo digo en serio.

—¿Y qué harás cuando nadie te haga caso, Pansy? ¿Cuando nadie te mire porque no eres más que una niña mimada y flacucha, demasiado vulgar como para ser algo? Seamos sinceros, solo eres un apellido. E incluso yo he pasado por alto ese punto. Porque, puestos a decir verdades, nunca nadie te ha querido. Nunca. Nadie.

Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero no le podía dar esa satisfacción.

—Para ser poca cosa, han sido muchos años los que has venido buscándome. Demasiados como para creérmelo.

—Porque siempre fuiste la más solícita de todas.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Y añadió con una sonrisa—: Y no sabes lo mucho que te va a costar a partir de ahora. Cuando estés harto de joderte a la mujer impasible, buscarás aquello que tanto te gustaba recibir de mí y que nadie más te daba. Recuerda que todas aprecian tu cartera. No a ti. Todos saben que ella tiene un apellido limpio, y que tú tienes dinero. Es triste saber que el día que estés mal nadie te tenderá una mano. Porque todo el mundo sabe que eres Draco Malfoy. Y lo que es más grave. Lo que eso significa.

Se levantó de la mesa. Y comenzó su camino hacia la puerta del local. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y añadió:

—No te olvides de pagar la cuenta.


End file.
